


Slick

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slick

Charlie knew there were faster ways, spells and potions to loosen and stretch but he'd never been one to take the easy route.

No, he relished the burn as Harry pushed first one finger, then two into his arse with just enough oil to ease the way. 

"Fuck, Harry, I'm ready."

There was a rustle of sheets as Harry shifted then lined his cock up with Charlie's hole.

Charlie moaned low in his throat as he took in every inch of Harry's cock, not content until Harry was fully inside, his sweat slick chest pressed to Charlie's back.

"Now _move_."


End file.
